Cook Roidmude
was originally a Low-Class combatman. Through use of a Neo Viral Core, it had managed to evolve into the Advanced . Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Cobra **Advanced: Chef, Patisserie, Piping Bag, Cooking Cutlery *Human form/synchronize: (synchronize); Miho Masukawa (disguise) *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar's Trailer Big Impact (w/ the Trailer-Hou) Character History With Matsutaro, both were tasked by Medic to create the perfect Honfleur's Dusk recipe which she believes able to help Heart in achieving his Super Evolution. A handful of Roidmudes were tested and all of them burst into flames due to the sauce being incomplete. For once, when Matsutaro's apprentice steals the sauce and him suspected by Shinnosuke as Cook's synchronize, 090 and Matsutaro covered the boy as they fought Drive Type Tridoron before fleeing. Soon, the Honfleur sauce was completed and the human-Roidmude pair was finally unmasked by Shinnosuke. But Medic claims the sauce and gives Cook an arm cannon to help him in his battle against the Kamen Riders Drive, Mach and Chaser until Drive defeated Cook, resulting with the destruction of 090's Core, depressing Matsutaro as he loses his lover. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Superhuman Strength :Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. ::Arsenal ; :Using the Cobra Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 090 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once she synchronize with a human, she would only communicate with his host via the number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= *Height: 221 cm *Weight: 130 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Knives :Cook's built-in cutlery on its right arm allow it to not only be used in battle, but to summon energized forks and knives for ranged attacks. ;Tongue :Cook can extend its tongue to be used as an attacking appendage. ;Arm Cannon :Cook gained this appendage weapon on its left arm as a reward from after delivering some completed Honfleur's Dusk sauce to Medic. ::Arsenal ; :The signature sauce of Suprême and its proprietor Matsutaro Okumura, this sauce, thanks to Medic and Cook, was to be used as a way to find Super Evolution quicker. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Cook Roidmude's suit actor is . Her human disguise was portrayed by Notes *Cook Roidmude's costume is a modified version of the Paint Roidmude's costume. **Incidentally, both painting and cooking can also be considered as forms of art. *Cook Roidmude's number (090) could be a reference to its connection with Medic (009). **Coincidentally, both Roidmudes are female Cobra-Type Roidmudes. *Cook's arm cannon provided by Medic's modifications are identical to those of several members of the Reaper Legion which are recycled from Roidmude 005. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 38: Why is the Devil Still Seeking Evolution? References Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Human Monsters Category:Drive Characters